


teaching me bad things

by sblivred



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblivred/pseuds/sblivred
Summary: where Baekhyun has crush on his art teacher Sehun, always getting horny while thinking about him
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 48





	teaching me bad things

Three years. That’s how long Baekhyun was having a crush on his history of art teacher, Sehun. 

It all began in summer of 2017, when Baekhyun was obligated to take  
his younger brother to art classes when he was going to sing lessons.  
He always thought that art teachers are some old freaks, wearing weird pants and two different shoes, and oh lord how wrong he was. 

Sehun was totally different than all of this, Baekhyun can perfectly visualize him from the day he saw him for the first time.

Sehun was tall, with wide shoulders, skinny waist and long legs. His hair were kind of long and black, his eyebrows dark and shaped emphasizing his dark, brown eyes. He has cute pink lips and all Baekhyun can think about is how he would kiss him hard and long, until he would lost his breath. Sehun is just his ideal type, he just know that he won’t find anyone like him in his life again that’s why he so desperate to have at least a few seconds of Sehun’s attention. 

When Baekhyun found out that Sehun will be new art history teacher in his high school he was the first one to sign up, even if he doesn’t like art that much.

First year with Sehun as his crush was nothing special because he was just a kid. He was sixteen years old student who was just really amazed by his teacher, he was thinking that Sehun is really smart and helpful towards students including him who wasn’t a fan of art before. At the beginning he used to dream about Sehun taking him on a cute dates, holding his hand softly and talking about art to him, but now things are kind of different. He’s 19 years old, he has his own needs and he has knowledge about more things than before. Now he often catches himself on thinking about how Sehun would kiss him, how he would pleasure him, take good care of him. Baekhyun just knows it, he can even feel it. After three years of classes with him, he learned how caring Sehun is. Delicate but rough when its needed. Just perfect. With man like Sehun as your teacher you can’t blame Baekhyun for daydreaming about him and for having horny thoughts about his teacher. Baekhyun really tried his best to forgot about it and focus more about Sehun’s subject than Sehun’s dick but its quite difficult for poor teenager specially when Sehun is wearing his white shirts with few undone buttons „because its always too hot in a classroom” and his suits pants „because he wants to be formal and respectful towards his students”. When Baekhyun sees him like this all he can think about is how he would let Sehun fuck him right there in class in front of everyone and-

„Baekhyun you aren’t listening to me” Baekhyun snapped from his thoughts when he heard Sehun talking to him in angry tone. He was looking at him with frowned eyebrows and dark eyes.  
„I am” Baekhyun whisper with blushed cheeks embarrassed that his crush catch him on thinking about him. Sehun just raised his eyebrow at him and move on to the lesson. After this Baekhyun try to act like he is listening on what Sehun is saying, he even made some notes and volunteer to prepare presentation about art in middle ages with his friend Kyungsoo. He started to packing his things when he heard Sehun’s deep voice again

„Baekhyun I would like you to stay a little"

Sehun was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers. Baekhyun was standing in front of him waiting for a bit of an attention from an older man.

„Is something wrong Baek? You are really unfocused in my classes since this school year stared, why did you take art again if you aren’t interested at all?” Sehun said all this in his deep voice, he sound angry and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. Sehun wasn’t looking at him so he doesn’t know how stressed Baekhyun was at this moment. He always respected Sehun and he is sad that his favorite teacher, his crush thinks that he isn’t paying attention to him. It’s not like he’s not trying, he is its just that sometimes he’s thinking about Sehun and him in different situations than talking about art in school. 

„I’m sorry, I’m trying to be as focused as I can I just have something in my head lately” Baekhyun said quietly. He looked at Sehun who still wasn’t looking at him but at paperwork on his desk.

„You are good student Baekhyun, you have improved a lot since first grade and im kind of disappointed that you aren’t working hard anymore, yours essays aren’t that good like they used to be and you were on the top of the class. If something is happening just tell me I’m sure I will understand and maybe give you more time or something” Baekhyun wants to cry, Sehun’s words really hit him, he never wanted Sehun to be disappointed in him. He was that disappointed that he didn’t even looked at him.

„Why aren’t you looking at me mr.Oh” Baekhyun said his thoughts loud. He imminently regret his word. How stupid he has to look right now. Sehun snapped out of his thoughts and finally looked at Baekhyun.  
Younger boy was standing in front of him with blushed cheeks and tears inn his eyes.  
„I’m-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I-”  
„Don’t be” Sehun smirked looking right into Baekhyun’s eyes. He knows he shouldn’t but all he could think about is how cute Baekhyun looked in front of him. How sweet and soft, so delicate that all Sehun wanted was to wreck him. He would never tell this to anyone but he thinks Baekhyun is the cutest of all of his students. He’s definitely his type the only problem is his age.  
He knows that Baekhyun is of age but Sehun is still nine years older.

„I promise I’ll work on myself” This time Baekhyun was the one who wasn’t confidante enough to look at Sehun. He was looking at his feet, playing with his fingers and bitting his bottom lip. He was doing all this habits when he is stressed and Sehun though he looked extremely adorable doing this. 

„Good” Sehun said.  
„I will go now” Baekhyun whispered shyly  
„Don’t forget to send me your essay about timeless painting in your opinion”  
„Yes, sir” Baekhyun answered keeping eye contact with Sehun for way too long then it was needed. 

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´✿.｡.:* *.:｡.✿`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

DRINIKIG”  
„Chanyeol please stop screaming” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Him and his friends Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were sitting in his room getting ready to go out, they decided to go to a bar because of Kyungsoo birthday.  
„I’ll scream because im exited, and you should be as well maybe we will finally find someone who will get to your pants” Chanyeol said serious, well his friends know about the fact that he has a crush on someone, but he is afraid to tell them who is he.

„I don’t want anyone in my pants” Baekhyun said fixing his hair  
„Well you look good enough go have a whole bar in your pants” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun looked into the mirror and nodded to his friends. He knows he’s good looking, he is too lazy to dressed up to school but when he actually have an occasion for it he likes to spent time on getting ready. Now he is wearing black leather jeans with holes and brads and transparent tulle shirt with flower badges. He added some chains, earrings and black velvet choker because he always loved accessories. He had some extra ten minutes when Chanyeol was doing Kyungsoo’s hair so he decided to put some black and red eyeshadow on his eyelids and a bit of highlighter on his cheeks along with blush. Last part of his look was chapstick to make his lips more glossy and plumply.

„You look like a whole snack” Kyungsoo said looking at Baekhyun form a head to toes.

„I know, we all do” Baekhyun said when he notice that his friends also out their best to look good tonight.

„Let’s get it” Chanyeol said happily.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´✿.｡.:* *.:｡.✿`°¤,¸.•*´¯)  
„Letzz gerit” Chanyeol said faintly before taking another shot of vodka. All of them were really drunk. It’s their third, maybe fourth hour in a bar. They went through all the states of being drunk. First few shots they were laughing over everything, dancing with random people specially Baekhyun, after that they became annoyed over everything arguing. Another few shots and Kyungsoo started to cry over his „lonely ass” as he siad. Baekhyun being good friend tried to cheer him up but unfortunately he end up crying as well because „he is so cute and all that but this asshole still didn’t notice him as a something more”. Now they are powerless, laying on their table with the rest of the shots they ordered. 

„I need to go to the toilet” Baekhyun murmured half asleep. His shirt half undone because of how hot he was feeling.  
„Then go” Kyungsoo said still crying, hugging Chanyeol’s arm.

When Baekhyun looked into mirror above sink, he saw how messy he looked. His make up blurred with dark eyeshadow all over his eyes. His hair messy nad shirt almost half open. 

„Baekhyun is that you?” Baekhyun opened his eyes wide when he heard that voice. It can’t be happing he thought. 

„I don’t know is that me?” Baekhyun asked turning around to face no one else then Sehun. He suddenly gasped when he looked at him. Sehun was wearing plain white t-shirt and skinny jeans. Baekhyun could see Sehun’s muscular arms for the first time and he didn’t know what to do with this information now. He already had hard time on his lessons, and now it’s gonna be even worse. 

„I’m pretty sure it is you” Sehun laugh noticing Baekhyun state. He also notice how Baekhyun was dressed and it’s a little too much for him. His chest visible under his shirt and his tights exposed over holes in his pants. 

„You are pretty” Baekhyun said smiling and stepping forward Sehun. When he was close enough he poked his chest and open his moth in shock. He couldn’t believe how hard it was. 

„Baekhyun are you drunk?” Sehun obviously knows answer but he needs to make sure.

„Maybe a little bit, like little little as little as me I'm little, I’m baby” Baekhyun giggled, his head resting on Sehun shoulder still stoking his chest with his small hand. Sehun knows that this is improper, he should take Baekhyun’s hands off him and forgot about all of this but he’s enjoying this too much to stop younger one. Baekhyun was clingy and adorable looking for Sehun’s attention. 

„Baekhyun do you have transport to your house, or anyone to take you home? Sehun asked, he is worrying because Baekhyun is his student, and he can see that he is not doing well at this moment.

„No, I mean kind of I don’t know” Baekhyun said with closed eyes swaying from left to right still resisting his head on Sehun’s arm „My mom gave me money for taxi, but we ordered extra shots and now I have only chewing gum”

„Who do you mean by we”

„Chanyeol and Kyungsoo” 

„Okey common I’ll give you money for taxi and see if your friends are sober enough to look after you” Sehun said taking Baekhyun in his arms to guide him to the exit of the bar bathroom. 

When Sehun entered bar with Baekhyun dangling on his arm he stared to look for other students. He was looking for very tall guy with a very short one next to him but the bar was almost empty only with older guys at the back playing bilard. 

„It looks like your friends aren’t here anymore” Sehun said worried but Baekhyun didn’t answer anything, when he looked at his student he only laugh at him. Baekhyun was laying on his side hugging his arm and sleeping peacefully while standing. He was pouting and snoring quietly. 

„Why you have to be so cute Baekhyun” Sehun said before stopping outside the bar and taking keys to his car. 

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´✿.｡.:* *.:｡.✿`°¤,¸.•*´¯) 

When they finally arrived at Sehun’s place things became even worse than at the bar. Sehun tried his best to make Baekhyun fall asleep but the younger one has different plans. Since they entered Sehun’s apartament he was giggling and hugging his back. He was singing some children songs occasionally and talking some random things.

„I like you mr.Oh” Baekhyun said resting his face on Sehun’s back. They were in a kitchen, older one was trying to make some tea for the younger so he would fell asleep easier.

„Just called me Sehun, please” 

„I like you Sehun” Baekhyun repeated and smiled when he heard Sehun’s laugh. He doesn’t really know why his teacher is laughing but it sounds cute. He likes Sehun’s laugh.

„I like you too Baekhyun but I really think you need to go to sleep” Sehun said turning around so he was facing Baekhyun now. The younger one still was hugging him tight. He was looking at him with sparked eyes and big smile. Sehun shouldn’t think about it, but he can get used to it. 

„Nooo, I mean I really like you, like like you, I have been liking you since I was sixteen. You are my crush” Baekhyun said shyly covering his face in Sehun’s chest. The older one wasn’t really surprise at the confession. He could see how Baekhyun was looking at him at their lessons how unfocused he was lately and how he take art classes three years ago even if he didn’t know anything about it. It’s not like Baekhyun feelings are one-sided, he also really like his student he always thought that Baekhyun is very beautiful what Sehun like about him is the way he behave. Baekhyun always seems more adult then rest of the class, very serious when its needed but still enjoying his high school life. 

„I really like you too Baekhyun, but I would like to talk with you about this when you will be sober okey? Can we go to sleep now?” Sehun asked taking Baekhyun’s face in his hands, so younger could look at him. Baekhyun nodded looking at older one who was softly smiling to him. 

„I changed sheets for you, here’s your tea and I left a water on a bedside cabinet because you will be probably thirsty at night. I will be in a living room if you would need anything” Sehun was talking slowly to Baekhyun who was sitting on his bed listening carefully, nodding at every word like little lost puppy almost like on their lessons. When Sehun said anything he turned around and was about to exit his bedroom.

„Sehun” quite voice stoped him

„What?”

„I don’t want to sleep alone, can you stay with me” Sehun turned to look at Baekhyun, he was looking at him with sad eyes. He never can fell asleep in a foreign place, he always sleeps with friends in one bed when they are on a school trip so he doesn't want to sleep in Sehun’s big bed without Sehun. 

Sehun knows he shouldn’t it's incorrect, very wrong. Sehun is Baekhyun’s teacher he’s almost ten years older and Baekhyun is very drunk at this moment. He can feel used tomorrow morning and that’s the last thing Sehun wants. Everything in his brain is screaming to go out and left Baekhyun alone but his feet start moving towards bed with Baekhyun in it just like some type of energy was pulling him to the younger boy. 

„We can’t Baekhyun. As much as I want to I can’t you are my student, you are only nineteen years old it’s very wrong” Sehun said as he sat on his bed next to Baekhyun. 

I don’t care”Baekhyun whisper. Before Sehun could answer anything the younger sat himself on Sehun’s lap. The older one smirked at this action and put his hand on Baekhyun’s tight.

„I don’t care if you are older, it’s legal because I’m of age and it’s only two months to my graduate, no one will know” Baekhyun said taking Sehun’s chin into his delicate hand. They were staring at each other, one of them full of hope, and the other one full of fear but all of this disappear when Baekhyun lead for kiss. 

Sehun tried to stop him but as soon as Baekhyun’s lips touched his he couldn’t resist. He clenched his hands on Baekhyun’s waist pulling him closer to him. They were making out touching each others bodies and kissing hard until they were breathless. When Baekhyun pulled away Sehun hugged him caring his back.

„Is that yes?” Baekhyun asked with his head on Sehun’s neck  
„Let’s go to sleep, we will talk tomorrow” 

After this they were laying together, Baekhyun half asleep being hugged by Sehun who was playing with his hair, and kissing him occasionally. They fell asleep with tangled legs and smiles on their faces. 

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´✿.｡.:* *.:｡.✿`°¤,¸.•*´¯) 

When Baekhyun woke up he was feeling like he died and end up in heaven. Sehun was hugging him tight, still sleeping. Baekhyun could admire him from close range. Called him stupid dreamer but he would love to wake up like this every morning . He can’t tell when was the last time when he was that happy, he didn’t even care about his hangover and headache. He is enjoying this time playing with Sehun’s fingers on his stomach and laughing quietly when Sehun was snoring from time to time. 

„Good morning, how was your night?” He asked when he notice that Sehun is opening his eyes. Teacher smiled at him and hugged him stronger. 

„Morning. I think we should have be worried about you more, how’s your head do you need any pills?”

„No, I need only this” Baekhyun said softly before he kissed Sehun again. Older one tried to pulled away at first but resigned and deeper the kiss. Baekhyun was right. Even if he is older it’s not like Baekhyun is minor, he’s not doing anything against him. They are alone in his bedroom so no one will know and Baekhyun will graduate in two months so he won’t be his student anymore. 

He rolled up on top of Baekhyun, making younger gasped at sudden change of their position, Sehun smiled through the kiss when he felt younger one rolling his hips under him. He pulled away just to start kissing Baekhyun’s neck and collar bones. Baekhyun put his hand on Sehun’s head and pressed him more to his neck, where Sehun starts sucking. Baekhyun moan a little when he visualize himself with red marks, tomorrow in school. With marks that Sehun gave him. Baekhyun was getting more horny with Sehun kissing him and stroking his tights when he suddenly pulled away.

„You still didn’t gave me your essay, I thought you were good student Baekhyun” Baekhyun looked at Sehun with wide open eyes and mouth from shock. He didn’t thought Sehun would bring their school situation in a bed. From a look on Sehun’s face he can tell that older one is enjoying this as well as Baekhyun. Sehun has power over him in school where everyone can see it, but he also has power over him now when they are alone in Sehun’s bedroom. 

„I am, I’,m trying my best on your lessons mr.Oh” Baekhyun said he saw Sehun’s smirked and raised eyebrow while he was exploring his body touching him under his t-shirt. 

„Then why you didn’t do it” Sehun said taking off his shirt in which he was sleeping. Baekhyun was amazed by teacher’s body. He knew Sehun would have attractive body, he was often fantasize about it but his dreams are nothing compering to what he was seeing now. 

„I just had something else in my head these days” Baekhyun answered eyeing Sehun’s body, specially his abs. 

„What?” Teacher asked kissing Baekhyun’s skin under his ear and taking ham of his t-shirt to take it off. 

„You” After he said that he take Sehun face in his hands and kissed him again. Their kiss became more messy, when Sehun tried to make it deeper. Baekhyun doesn’t know on what he should focus, Sehun is giving him too much at the same time kissing him and grabbing his butt. It’s not like he is a virgin but he is still new in all this things, he didn’t want to disappointed Sehun. 

„Tell me now then” Sehun whispered before he lowered himself on Baekhyun’s body so he was able to kiss his chest. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do is Sehun serious? He really wants him to tell him his opinion about some stupid painting while he will fuck him? Younger boy felt way more horny at this thought, about thoughts of Sehun judging him as his student. Baekhyun take deep breath before he start talking. 

„I think one and only timeless painting is „mona lisa” pained by Leonardo da Vinci in 1503” well Baekhyun doesn’t really think that but it’s only thing he can think about when Sehun is kissing his chest and squeezing his thighs. He knows that older one is listening to him because he slowed down as soon as Baekhyun stared talking. 

„It’s probably because of -” Sehun smiled when he heard Baekhyun’s moans when he start playing with his nipples, sucking one of them and stroking other one with his hand. Baekhyun tried to finish his sentence but he wasn’t able to he was distracted by Sehun’s lips on his stomach, Sehun’s hands on his legs, basically Sehun’s presence that close to him. Baekhyun was that excited that he is afraid he will come just from kisses, he doesn’t want to look like child in Sehun’s eyes so he is holding this back along with his moans. Sehun seems to notice this, and a little wet stain from precut on his sweatpants. Older boy is really enjoying teasing younger one so of course he wants to go step further blowing on the stain. Sudden cold air makes Baekhyun flinch and moan louder the before. Sehun lifted his head form between his legs to look at him and smile, Baekhyun felt embarrassed, but to lustful to do something with it. Not long after this Sehun take off Baekhyun’s pants along with his and he take lubricate from his bedside cabinet. 

„Are you sure you want to do this?”  
„More than sure” 

Baekhyun lead for another kiss, that Sehun gave him fast before disappearing between younger’s legs. He didn’t know if Baekhyun is a virgin or not so is trying to be delicate taking everything slow. He is kissing Baekhyun’s inner thigh and squeezing his cheeks, he wants to play with him for a bit longer to make sure that Baekhyun is totally ready and comfortable.

After some time Sehun finally starts to fingering Baekhyun. The first finger was obviously uncomfortable and weird for student Sehun could see how he clenched sheets under him and shuts his eyes.

„Hey, it’s okey you can always tell me to stop if it’s to much” Sehun said to calm Baekhyun down, younger one lead for a kiss and Sehun kissed him softly. When he felt that Baekhyun is more calm and loosen up he add another finger making Baekhyun moan loud through the kiss breaking it. After short time Sehun add another one not wanting to waste time.

„It’s alright Sehun please I’m ready” Baekhyun moaned rolling his hips being impatient. 

When Sehun finally entered him, he didn’t know what to do with himself he was unable to think rationally about anything, he wasn’t able to do anything beside moaning like crazy and gasping for air. Sehun was entering him slowly scary to hurt younger boy. Seeing that Sehun was full in him Baekhyun hugged his back to bring older one even closer to him. 

„Is everything alright?” Sehun whisper in to Baekhyun ear.  
„Better than alright” Baekhyun moaned digging his nails in Sehun’s shoulders 

Sehun use this as an agreement to move faster, he was thrusting his hips opposite Baekhyun’s once making boy under him cry from pleasure.  
Baekhyun was screaming at this point asking for „more” and „faster” he felt like on cloud nine. He was that overwhelmed that he didn’t feel his orgasm coming and when it finally hit him he was just breathless, moaning mess hugging Sehun tight and wrapping his legs around older’s waist to bring him even closer. 

„You did great, you looked beautiful and I’m so happy to be here with you now Baekhyun” teacher said this to Baekhyun before pushing few more times into his student to reach his orgasm as well. 

Both of them laying together exhausted after what happened, Sehun would occasionally kiss Baekhyun face and hug him tight. 

„Wanna stay at my place a bit?” Sehun asked seeing that Baekhyun is half asleep. 

„I thought you wouldn’t ask” Baekhyun answered resting his head on Sehun’s muscular chest. 

"You still didn't end your homework" Sehun said

"We still have a whole day for it, didn't we?" Baekhyun tease his teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ?? I never know what I should write here im just happy that someone read it. At the beginning it was just smut for my two friends but I decided to post it so...... I hope you like it and it wasn't that bad that I think it is good night/good morning stay safe <333


End file.
